Gaomon (Thoma H. Norstein)
|-|Thoma= |-|Gaomon= |-|Gaogamon= |-|MachGaogamon= |-|MirageGaogamon= |-|MirageGaogamone BM= |-|Barbamon= Summary Thoma H. Norstein is a coolheaded child genius who has already graduated from university. His intelligence is highly valued, even within DATS. He executes his missions based on data and theories, so his personality frequently clashes with Masaru's, who relies more on emotions. His partner Gaomon is a stoic, dedicated warrior who is very loyal to Thoma, always willing to follow his orders without question. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | 1-C | 1-C Name: Thoma H. Norstein | Gaomon | Gaogamon | MachGaogamon | MirageGaogamon | Mirage Gaogamon Burst Mode | Barbamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male | Genderless but regarded as male Age: 14 | Unknown Classification: Child Class Data Attribute Beast Digimon | Adult Class Data Attribute | Perfect Class Data Attribute Cyborg Digimon | Ultimate Class Data Attribute Beast Knight Digimon Powers and Abilities: Gaomon to MirageGaogamon BM=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Sound Manipulation | All previous abilities amplified | All previous abilities amplified, Flight | All previous abilities amplified, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation | All Previous abilities amplified. |-|Barbamon=Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Pandæmonium Lost (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Energy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Ingenious intelligence, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 7 and 8; It was stated that as long as evil exist in the hearts of man, the Demon Lords shall be reborn), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Plant Manipulation, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly), Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Power Mimicry (Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Acausality (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Greed in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Resurrection (Can bring others back from nonexistence), Resistance to Conceptual Attacks (Resisted getting his very concept attacked by Boltboutamon) and Existence Erasure. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Equal to other Rookie Digimon) | Island level (Rivals that of other Adult Class Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to other perfect Digimon such as Digitamamon. Defeated MetalPhantomon) | Galaxy level (Via scaling to other Ultimate Class Digimon) | Complex Multiverse level (Fought and defeated Crusadermon) | Complex Multiverse level (Assisted in the defeat of the Seven Demon Lords and gained the power of Barbamon, being able to evolve into it. Aided in the fight against Lucemon Falldown Mode) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | Relativistic (Faster than Geogreymon. Should be one of the faster Champion Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (One of the fastest Ultimate levels. Should scale to Rapidmon) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Royal Knights) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galaxy Class | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Large Building level | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy Level | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Boxing Gloves | Gauntlets | Claws | Mace-like weapon | His staff "Death Lure" Intelligence: Thoma is a genius, having graduted from an university at the age of 13. Unlike Masura who tends to just rush into things, Thoma prefers a strategical approach to most things and often issues effective commands to his partner, Gaomon. While Gaomon usually just follows thoma's orders, he himself is an capable and experienced fighter. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Gaomon *'Rolling Upper:' Exploits its tenacious leg strength and rolls into the opponent's chest. *'Double Backhand:' Unleashes a strike while spinning. *'Gao Rush:' Moves nimbly to unleash a high-speed barrage of punches. *'Wild Echo:' Attacks with the blast of a war cry. *'Wild Bark:' Attacks with the blast of a war cry. *'Wild Howling:' Attacks with the blast of a war cry. Gaogamon *'Dash Double Claw:' Approaches the opponent at a speed it can't see, then fires off an X-shaped wave by slashing its claws. *'Gaoga Hound:' Bites the opponent with its strong teeth and never lets go until they collapse. *'Spiral Blow:' Releases a powerful vortex of wind from its mouth in one breath. MachGaogamon *'Gaoga Tornade:' Circles the opponent with maximum thrust and unleashes an extremely high-speed barrage. *'Winning Knuckle:' Attacks with a blow of its fist boasting supreme impact strength. *'Howling Cannon:' Releases ultrasonic waves with a single howl. MirageGaogamon *'Double Crescent Mirage:' Fires crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from its hands. *'Full Moon Blaster:' Concentrates its body's energy, then fires it from the mouth on its chest as a superdreadnought-class strike. *'Gale Claw:' Runs through like a hurricane, instantly cutting the opponent to pieces. *'Howling Cannon:' Attacks with a howling, supersonic wave. *'Quick Move:' Attacks quickly. *'Sonic Move:' Attacks even quicker. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. MirageGaogamon BM *'Meteor Shackle': Strikes the opponent with a sphere of light containing planetary-class energy. *'Final Mirage Burst:' Puts its body and soul into releasing the energy hidden within its weapon. *'Luna Hook Slasher:' Carves the opponent to pieces with its crescent moon-shaped energy blade. Barbamon *'Death Lure:' Uses its demonic staff "Death Lure" to tempt Digimon into an inescapable living hell, converting them to wickedness. *'Pandæmonium Lost:' Unleashes all of the Dark Area's evil energies at once as an extremely high-temperature explosion that burns up everything without a trace. Even MaloMyotismon's "Screaming Darkness" releases only a fraction of these energies. *'Dark Inferno:' (Jigoku no Kaen, lit. "Hell Fire") Barbamon burns his foes dark hellfire. *'Greedy Wand:' Barbamon attacks with its favorite wand. Key: ''' '''Gaomon | Gaogamon | MachGaogamon | MirageGaogamon | MirageGaogamon BM | Saver: Another Mission Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Dogs Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mace Users Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Game Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Demons Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users